


Trees

by DeannaEmrys



Series: Joshler OneShots [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Fluff, Josh blushes alot, Kisses, Love at First Sight, M/M, No band, Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character, Tyler is a sweetheart, Underage Drinking, Warning there be smut ahead, blink if you miss it, mainly fluff though, slight angst, tiny mention of self harm, trans!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaEmrys/pseuds/DeannaEmrys
Summary: A fluffy/smutty one shot focusing on Josh (and later on his relationship with Tyler) told from the ages of 16 to 27.I'm now taking prompts so if you like this and want to read more one shots leave me a message :D<3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I really wanted to try my hand at one shots as I've never really been good at writing short complete things!  
> I've been reading a lot of Trans!Tyler fics and thought I'd switch it up a bit :)  
> Hope you enjoy I've never written anything like this before so feedback would be greatly appreciated!  
> I'm now taking prompts so if you like this or have an idea for another oneshot send me a message :D  
> Stay Street  
> /-I

**16.**

She picks up the scissors without taking her eyes off of the mirror.

A skinny girl with long black hair and almond shaped eyes stares back. 

Her cheek bones are too sharp, her nose a bit large for her dainty face and all the high points are scattered with freckles. She could be pretty in the right light, boys had hit on her before when her mother had forced her into dresses that showed her small perky boobs that she otherwise hid away. 

Most of the time she could be confused for a boy, her shiny hair tied up and hidden underneath backwards caps and her frame swamped in band t-shirts and baggy jeans. She's tall for a girl with unfeminine hands and wide feet. She feels the most comfortable then, when she catches the eyes of girls as she skateboards through town and for a second they don't realize she's one of them.

She's never felt like one of them.

Alien.

She lifts the scissors grabbing a length of her hair and pulling it taunt, she smirks at her reflection and cuts and cuts and cuts until the carpet underneath her feet is covered in silky strands and the hair on her head does little more then curl down around her ears and into her eyes.

She grins and rubs her fingers through it.

Not perfect by any means but so much better. Her curls suit being short almost resembling ringlets, she eyes her father's electric razor sticking out of his wash bag and picks it up flicking it on with her thumb. It buzzes to life loudly in the otherwise silence of the bathroom and her heart pounds excitedly in her chest. It feels like freedom as the cool metal touches the sides of her head.

"Annie dinners ready."

She's finished by the time her mother's voice reaches her from downstairs and Annie no longer exists. 

His mum understands as soon as he walks down to dinner with his freshly cut hair, she doesn't even bat an eyelid as he skids into the kitchen.

"Annie?" She questions her eyes wide with motherly love and confusion.

Josh shakes his head, no. 

"Would Josh be okay?" He mumbles fiddling with the hem of his brother's hoodie that he's stolen.

"Oh honey," she cries out crushing Josh's body to her own, "Whatever feels right baby, I love you so much."

Josh clutches at his mama crying happily, breathing in the comforting scent of honey and lilac.

"My beautiful baby boy."

Josh grin even through his tears.

Annie is dead but now Josh stands in her place, happier than she had ever been.

 

**18.**

It takes his family almost a year to stop slipping up and even after that someone will misspeak every once in a while. 

They don't do it on purpose but after 16 years of calling him Annie it's a bit of a hard habit to kick. It doesn't bother Josh as much anymore and his family always apologise to the point that he feels bad for them, he knows they love him and that matters more than anything.

He never gets misgendered by strangers now that he's had chest reconstruction surgery plus the testosterone has sharpened his jaw and covered it in a light dusting of scruff. 

He feels more comfortable than he ever has in his entire life, his skin fits for the first time and looking into the mirror doesn't make him want to tear at his flesh until it's all gonegonegone. 

It helps that his best friends Debby and Brendon are both amazing and understand him in a way not many people did. 

Brendon himself is a bisexual from a strict Mormon family who had been kicked out of his home at 16 and was taken in by Josh's parents until he got a job and moved into his  
own flat. He had lived with them all the way through Josh's transitioning and had been there for him everytime he broke down over not fitting in and everytime he didn't feel like a real boy, and every time someone called him Annie out of spite or just confusion.

He's been Josh's best friend even when maybe some people would have left.

Debby was a totally different story, Josh had met the tiny blonde tornado in a coffee shop one bland afternoon on his way to college. She'd strutted over to where he was curled up in an oversized armchair sipping his black americano and fluttered her eyelashes demurely asking if he wanted to 'grab coffee sometime'. 

Josh almost spat out his drink, he'd only been himself for a few months and most people still misgendered him. He definitely hadn't been hit on by anyone even if a few girls had given him the eye.

He'd squeaked out an 'I'm kind of gay,' and Debby had barely reacted, she huffed out a breath mumbling 'All the pretty ones always are,' before flopping into the seat next to him and declaring him her new gay best friend and that had been that. 

A few months later when he told her he was trans she'd hugged him so hard she'd almost broken one of his ribs and then had taken him to get his nose pierced as a reward for being brave. 

 

**21.**

On Josh's 21st birthday Debby, Brendon and his boyfriend Dallon decide to take him out for his first legal drink.

"Guys can you believe our little boy is now a man?!" Brendon slurs with his arms slung around Dallon and Josh, there's flashing lights everywhere and the base is so loud its making Josh's chest hurt and Debby keeps bringing over trays of shots and that doesn't make sense because she's younger than all of them and god it's hot in here.

"I'm gonna get some air!" Josh shouts over the music being met with blurry cheers from his friends. 

The night air is freezing as it hits his flushed face and he rubs his hands together wishing he'd grabbed his leather jacket on the way out. He can feel the shots Debby had made him chug swirling in his belly and has to fold himself down to sit on the curb.

"Hey do you have a light?" 

The voice is soft and gentle coming slightly from his left and when Josh glances up he's met with fluffy brown hair, gorgeous chocolatey eyes and a quirky smile that twists Josh's insides.

"Errm, no sorry I don't." Josh stutters patting at the pockets of his ripped jeans with a frown feeling like an idiot in front of this beautiful man.

The strangers smile grows even wider and his bony shoulder raise in a shrug. "That's fine I don't actually smoke I just wanted an excuse to talk to you." 

Josh flushes bright red and shuffles to one side to make room as the stranger goes to sit down next to him.

"I'm Tyler." He introduces holding out his long fingered hand for a shake.

Josh reaches out with shaking fingers, "Joshua, erm Josh, I'm Josh I mean." His face must be glowing in the dark with how red he is.

Tyler grins making dimples form in his cheeks. Good lord he's pretty.

"You fancy going back inside for a drink birthday boy?" he asks thumbing at the huge plastic 21 badge pinned to Josh's flowery shirt.

"Yeah, I'd like that alot."

Tyler springs to his feet and extends his hand to help Josh to his feet, "This way then good sir."

Butterflies erupt in Josh's stomache.

 

**22.**

Tyler is the best person Josh has ever met. He's funny and talented and kind and he brings Josh Taco Bell at 3am when he can't sleep and lets him break down on his shoulder when Josh doesn't real right in his body.

When Josh finally gathers up the courage to tell Tyler that he's trans Tyler goes super quiet, reaching out his hand and intertwining their fingers but taking a moment to compose before he speaks.

"You're my favorite person on this earth Josh and I love you no matter what," Huge chocolate eyes bore into mocha. "Thank you for telling me you're so brave." He leans forward pressing soft dry lips to Josh's forehead. 

It breaks the dam Josh didn't even know was there and suddenly hes clutching at his best friend and sobbing into his yellow hoodie. Tyler clings back just as desperately, brushing his fingers through Josh's dark curls and shhing him gently. 

"I love you too."

 

**24.**

"JOSHUA DUN WHY IS THE SHOWER STAINED PINK!" 

Tyler's voice echos through their apartment and Josh burrows further into the couch and Debby's side. The now red head next to him hides her giggle behind her hand eyeing Josh's brand new bubblegum pink hair.

"Uhhohhh you're in trouble." She sings wiggling her fingers in his face just to get them playfully batted away.

"You were the mastermind here! And half of the stains are from you Mrs Firetruck!"

They start play fighting on the couch, fingers being pushed into ribs and feet until Josh ends up on the floor wedged between the sofa and coffee table just as Tyler storms into the room with nothing but a towel wrapped round his waist and water slicing down his chest.

"You're dribbling." Debby whisper giggles earning a weak kick to the shin.

Tyler's eyes go wide as he takes in his two friends. Earlier that morning when he'd left for work, Debby had been platinum blonde and Josh had been his natural black and now they were cherry red and neon pink respectively.

"What? When? Whhhhyy?" 

Josh pushes himself up onto his knees to look his best friend in the face.

"Do you not like it?" He fake whines with his bottom lip poking out, Debby joins him pouting like it's her job.

"No, I love it I was just surprised, ermm I'll see ya later."

He runs from the room as quick as he can clutching at his towel with both hands almost desperately.

Josh pouts for real this time as he flops onto the sofa on top of Debby making her squeal.

"He likkkeess youuuuu." Debby sings wrapping her skinny arms around Josh's frame. "He likkeee likes you."

The room suddenly heats up and that's the only reason why he blushes, honestly.

 

**26.**

Josh has been in love with his best friend for the past 4 years since they moved in together. He loves their tiny two bed apartment where they spend almost every night in Tyler's bed because they always watch Netflix together and end up falling asleep. Nowadays they're so close they share everything from their clothes and shampoos to food and every single detail of their lives which is why Josh can't understand how he missed the fact that Tyler is Bi.

When they were 23 Tyler had dated a stunning gentle girl named Jenna who was perfect for him and who Josh wanted to hate but genuinely couldn't. They'd dated for 8 months and Josh never thought they would break up until suddenly it was just over and no one would say why. 

Josh still sees Jenna out and about and she always asks him about his love life which is weird but whatever.

Tyler had been gutted for a few weeks and then life had continued as normal.

When they were 25 Tyler had dated a girl named Ashley for a few months but she'd turned out to be dating him to get into Josh's pants and hotdamn that was a mess for everyone involved.

But Tyler had never dated or even seemed interested in a boy, ever.

So that was why it shook Josh to his core when one night whilst playing some crappy knock off video game Tyler had paused the game lent over to cradle Josh's sharp jaw with gentle fingers and pressed their lips together in a kiss that sent fireworks crackling down Josh's spine.

They kiss until breathing becomes necessary separating only far enough to press their foreheads together so close they're breathing each others air.

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw you sitting on that sidewalk all those years ago." Tyler admits the softest smile on his lips as he reaches up with gentle fingers to brush faded pink curls out of Josh's eyes.

"Wha? Really? But you're straight!" Josh is on his feet and pacing the living room as Tyler sits stunned on the couch.

"I'm not straight, I don't really know what I am all I know is that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and I don't want to be with anyone else, I love every moment we spend together and I love waking up to you in my bed every morning." Tyler gets to his feet grabbing Josh's wrists and pulling the elder boy to his chest. "I love you Joshua William Dun."

Josh feels like he's dreaming.

"I love you too, I've always been in love with you."

Tyler's face splits into a grin so wide that Josh worries it might crack.

 

**27.**

Josh has never been more loved, he's engaged to his best friend, has an amazing family and friends, an awesome job teaching drums to at risk teens and a tiny kitten named Spooky Jim who is the cutest thing in the world.

Days where he feels alien in his own body are few and far inbetween but when he does crack Tyler's there to put him back together and kiss all his imperfections; his surgery scars, the nick in his eyebrow where he slipped shaving his head, the shiny white marks that line the top of his right thigh from when he was at his weakest, until they feel like the most special parts of himself.

Tyler has Josh spread out across their king sized bed both of them only clad in their boxer shorts as they grind together in the early morning light. Tyler looks ethereal in the golden glow from the window, his gorgeously tanned skin undulating against Josh's in the most delicious friction.

Hot lips attach themselves to Josh's throat leaving a burning path in their wake as Tyler scatters open mouth kisses and nips down across his fiancees chest taking a moment to tease at Josh's nipple making him buck up his hips so hard he almost knocks Tyler off of him.

The sexual tension breaks for a moment as they both giggle breathlessly. 

"God I love you." Josh whispers winding his hand around the back of Tyler's neck and dragging him into a filthy kiss that has them both panting and Tyler painfully hard.

"I wanna be inside you so bad." Tyler moans rolling his hips down so his dick brushes against Josh's soaked center.

"Doitdoitdoit." The elder chants winding his strong thighs around his lovers waist grinding them together sending a shudder through his boyfriend's frame.

"I will, get these off." Tyler pulls away using one hand to tug off his own briefs and the other to fumble in their bedside drawer for a condom.

Josh wiggles his boxers off as quick as he can, flinging them across the room and wasting no time in sliding a finger inside of his dripping cunt.

"Hurry up Ty." He moans mocha eyes flickering shut in bliss.

Tyler tears the condom open with his teeth rolling it down his length in a second flat before he's head first between his fiancee's thighs pushing Josh's fingers out of the way and using the flat of his tongue to tease at his clit. Josh's fingers tangle in Tyler's over grown hair tugging almost painfully as Tyler flicks his tongue in maddening circles and presses two fingers into his folds hitting that place inside him that makes his toes curl.

"Fuck! Fuck Ty, come on! Please don't tease I need you in me right now."

Tyler chuckles as he pulls away from Josh just far enough to press sweet damp kisses all over his inner thigh until he was a shuddering whimpering mess underneath him.

"You sure you're ready for me baby?" He asks his gentle voice dripping with lust as he brushes the tip of his cock against Josh's clit. Mocha eyes roll back into Josh's head in pleasure before meeting Tyler's own.

"Stop being such a tease-OH FUCK."

Tyler slides in to the hilt in one slick thrust before picking up a punishing rhythm that has the bed thumping against the wall so hard he knows they're gonna get complaints from their neighbours but who gives a fuck.

Tyler crushes his body to Josh mouthing at his neck and stubbly jaw before finding his lips in the sweetest of kisses even as he pounds into his fiancee hitting that perfect angle that has Josh keening.

"Yeah that's it baby, come for me. Come for me Josh." 

He reaches down and starts stroking Josh's clit in time with his thrusts totally losing himself in how tight and hot and fuckfuckfuck.

"I'm gonna come, come with me Josh."

"Oh fuck!"

Josh comes so hard he almost blacks out shouting Tyler's name clenching around his cock sending him over the edge as well his thrust slowing to stillness as he pushes as far as he can into Josh's perfect heat before spilling into the condom.

"That was-"

"Fucking awesome." Tyler laughs finishing Josh's sentence, slowly pulling out and tossing the condom before pulling Josh close for a kiss.

"I'm so unbelievably happy that you agreed to marry me." He announces his eyes flickering to the simple black band that encircles Josh's ring finger. He brings his hand to his lips and kisses right over it.

"You have no idea." Josh whispers back his chest feeling fit to burst as they curl up in their bed grinning at each other.

 

Annie feels like an impossibly distant memory now but Josh owes everything he is to her because without her he never would have become the man he is today, lying in the arms of the love of his life. 

Tyler starts to nods off to sleep his fluffy head nestled on Josh's chest and he can't help but smile.

He thinks back on that brave, trapped girl who had his almond shaped eyes and too large nose and he can't help but feel proud of her courage.

Here lies Annabelle Dun.  
Dead but not forgotten.  
In Joshua William Dun she lives on.

He presses a tiny kiss to Tyler's temple and closes his eyes falling asleep to his lover's gentle breath a small genuine smile on his lips.

 

**The end.**


End file.
